Marcus's Lucky Break
by Hinyuriohi56
Summary: Marcus thinks he's the best of the Digimon DataSquad, well, so he thinks, he meets the commanders daughter Yohino, he thinks she is cute but can't tell her until he kisses her the time they meet, but will the comander accepted it, or dismiss him for good?


**Digimon Data-Squad **

**Marcus's Lucky Break**

**Chapter 1**

**One day at D.A.T.S the commander had a new announcement, "Attention everyone." said the commander, "One of our best tamers has come back from a research from America." said Kudamon, "We'll like you to meet Yohino Kagurashi.". A tall girl with black hair, in pony tail, with the Dats uniform in a black and blue combo. She bowed, "Nice to meet you all." she answered, and then a Renamon walked behind her, "Commander.." it said and also saluted along with Yoshino, "Commander I've not only realized that Digimon are affected by a humans feeling but also a humans behavior, rookie digimon copied people's bad behavior and when they reach Ultimate-Mega improved in destroying things and learn skills they couldn't learn before.." "Yes I see..." he said, "Yoshino take farther study into this." she bowed, "yes...father." she left. Marcus got a glimpse at a necklace around her neck. **

**Marcus flinched, "Did she say your her father?", "Yes Marcus everyone heard." said Thomas, as he continued typing. "Don't get any ideas." warned Yoshino, "I won't." as he smirked, "Come on Agumon." "Right Boss." And they both left thru the door, "Your not gonna say anything?!" said Yoshino, "No," he said, "Let Marcus see what a real tamer can do." "Hey Yohino!" called out Marcus, she turned around to see the brown haired teen, "What do you want?" she said sounding agitate. "I heard that you're the best of D.A.T.S, prove it!"**

**Yohino laughed, "I don't have any time to waste on a pathetic opponent like you," Marcus was pissed off "Who you calling pathetic! Are you scared?" he teased making chicken sounds, "if you want to embarrass yourself be my guest." Marcus grinned, "You'll see I'll be the best one of D.A.T.S if it's the last thing I'll be!" Those words brought back a memory to Yohino...her brother always said that until he disappeared and didn't return from the Digital world. "It's fighting time!" Marcus digivolved Agumon into RiseGreymon, while Yohino evolved Renamon into Taomon, "Mega blaster" as RiseGreymon shot various blasts at Taomon, but didn't make a scratch. Taomon took out a giant paintbrush and said, "Talisman of light." **

**A strange tag was placed on RiseGreymon, and exploded turning RiseGreymon back into Agumon. "Agumon!" "I'm okay Boss." Agumon replied, "You're a good opponent you may just be better than me..." "Thanks." Replied Marcus, "But Yohino is the commander really your father?" she nodded "my adopted father I never got to see my real parents, after the digimon incident..." "What incident?" "My family was destroyed before my eyes by a digimon called Merukimon."**

**Chapter 2 **

"**Hey I know a digimon called Merukimon he tried to take back my sister Kristi's Biyomon!" "He's only beginning Marcus; he needs as much slaves as he can get..." Marcus can see many tears fall to the ground. "Hey don't cry Yohino, would you like me to walk you home?" hearing that made Yohino blushed hot red, "Thank you Marcus." She and Marcus put Agumon and Renamon in their digivices. On the way Marcus was walking by the edge of a sheer drop hill, while Yohino walked in the middle, Marcus lost his balance and began to slip, "Marcus!!" Yohino grabbed his hand but also slipped, and slid down with him to the bottom. **

"**Your clumsy Marcus!!" she laughed, "Hey you fell down too!!" she stood up, "because u was helping you up from falling!" Marcus began to giggle himself, Yohino tripped over her feet and landed on Marcus. "Sorry, Marcus.." she blushed red, Marcus's face turned into a shade of dark pink, "It's okay Yohino" she looked up staring Marcus right in the face, she could see one feeling in his eyes, and it was desire… "Marcus..." "Yohino..." The next thing Yohino realized something pressing against her lips, by this she could feel he wanted her as much as she wanted him. "Yohino..."**

**Me: I hope you liked it.**

**-Marcus and Yohino enters-**

**Marcus: hey what's up Hinyuriohi?**

**Me: Not much**

**Agumon: Hey boss do you like Yohino**

**-Marcus blushes-**

**Marcus SO!! What if I do!**

**Agumon: Oh just because she's behind you.**

**-Marcus turns around Agumon giggles-**

**Please tell me if you like it if not sorry if I displeased you! Please Review!**


End file.
